To Forget And Love Another
by Heartbroken-Hanyou
Summary: Kagome loses her memory. Villagers find and heal her. Koga finds her and desides to take advantage of her memory loss by turning her against Inuyasha. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Lies For Love

Haylo! Here's a new story I thought of putting up. Hopefully it won't drag on forever because I don't exactly have a plot. So, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha cast although I do own Sora and Hikari.

TO FORGET AND LOVE ANOTHER

Chapter 1

The sun began to set after a long disaster-filled day in a blood sullied battlefield. Inuyasha and the others faced off against Naraku, but unlike their previous encounters with him, they didn't get away unharmed. It was Naraku and his henchmen who came out victorious.

Inuyasha had been severely wounded by a large hole through his stomach along with multiple deep slashes from Kagura's wind blades. Sango had gone unconscious due to the lack of blood, caused by her multiple scratches and bruises. Miroku had suffered a similar fate. Kirara was wounded badly in the rib cage and she passed out from the pain.

All four bodies lay limp in the bloodied field while Kagome and Shippo were elsewhere.

During the fight, Kagome was told to run and hide when all signs of winning were lost. Obeying her injured friends, she and Shippo had hurried off into the bush. Naraku had stabbed Inuyasha's torso, leaving him unconscious, before following after the priestess into the forest.

Shippo had tried to protect her, but only managed to get thrown against a large tree before falling behind a small shrub and blacking out. Now that everyone was out of his way, he advanced on Kagome and thrown her to the ground, knocking her out as her head hit a large rock. He would have killed her then, but at that moment, many arrows emerged from the foliage and pierced through him. Knowing there would be another chance to kill the girl; he fled the area and returned to his castle.

The group of people cheered happily as the demon up and ran away, saving the young lady's life. They went over to her in hopes of waking her when they noticed she was bleeding on the side of her head, coating her dark hair in thick blood.

It was no time for laughter and jokes as they picked up the frail, limp body from the ground and brought her to their village.

Kagome awoke the next morning with a throbbing head and no idea as to where she was. She wasn't only unaware of where she was, but she had no idea who she was either. She began to panic as she glanced around frantically.

An old woman entered the hut and greeted her politely. "Hello, I am the village elder, Sora. We found you wounded in the forest and brought you to our village to heal. May I ask your name?"

"I'm," Kagome started. "I'm not sure," She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It is okay child," The old woman comforted. "You will remember soon enough. You can stay with us here in the village until then."

"Thank you for your kindness,"

"Why don't we get you out of that strange clothing and into something more practical? Now, you won't fit any of my clothing, but you look around the size of my daughter, Hikari." Sora said as she gestured for Kagome to join her outside. "My daughter is the priestess of this village and plays a very important role, for she is the one that heals everyone. She is, in fact, the one that healed you."

The two of them entered another hut further down, and Kagome was given clean clothes to wear.

"So, how does it fit you?" She asked Kagome.

"They're perfect," Kagome smiled back.

"They suit you well. Are you sure you aren't a priestess yourself?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure. I wish I knew something. This is so frustrating," Kagome cried.

"Another priestess?" A voice behind them spoke.

They both turned to see a dark haired, brown eyed priestess behind them, carrying herbs.

"Oh, Hikari, my child, don't scare me so," Sora breathed.

"Sorry mother," She replied. "So, is this priestess the girl from the forest?"

Sora merely nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute. I am no priestess. Well, at least I don't think I am. If I was, I would have been wearing clothes like these when you found me. Am I right?" Kagome said while examining one of her sleeves.

"But you are a priestess," Hikari spoke roughly. "I can see your powers seeping from your very soul,"

"You can see that?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"You probably could too if you really concentrated," Hikari answered.

Kagome did not reply, but instead she began to concentrate on finding Hikari's powers. Soon enough, she saw a light begin to glow from inside her haori.

"I think I see it!" She exclaimed. "There's a light coming from your haori right there!" She then pointed to the pink light.

Hikari brought her hand to her heart. She held a shard of the Shikon jewel for months now without anybody knowing and this girl just comes and finds it just by looking at her. Knowing that hiding the jewel any longer was futile, she pulled the shard from her clothing.

"So, you have the power to see the jewel," Hikari stated, revealing her shard of the jewel.

"What jewel?" Kagome questioned.

"You can see the Shikon jewel, yet you've never even heard of it? What is your name?" Hikari answered with more questions.

Her last question, however, brought a saddened expression onto Kagome's face and caused Sora to interrupt.

"She lost her memory when she hit her head. She doesn't even remember her own name," She explained to her daughter.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know," Hikari apologized to them both.

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know," Kagome assured her.

"Why don't you show her around, Hikari?" Sora asked. "Then you could tell her more about the Shikon jewel,"

With a nod, the two priestesses walked off to tour the village.

Hikari explained to Kagome everything she knew about the jewel. How it was guarded by the priestess, Kikyo, who had died fifty years before, which led to recent troubles in the village.

"Wolf demons?" Kagome asked in fascination.

"They are an old clan that lived in the mountains. We've been fighting them for centuries, but in the last few years, they have gotten a new leader. Now they are more powerful than ever before. Some say that their leader possesses jewel shards, which increase his speed and power. Either way, they have become a force too strong for us to fight, but maybe with your help we can find where he holds the shards and destroy him. That's if he holds them in the first place. So, will you help us?" Hikari finished.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome said with a confused expression.

"Great, we will set out tomorrow morning then," She confirmed.

"There's no need for that," Kagome explained to the oblivious priestess. "There are a couple shards coming towards us really fast. I think it's the leader of the wolf demons."

"Where, I don't–" Before Hikari could finish, a large whirlwind came out of the forest and a young wolf demon emerged from it and landed in front of Kagome.

"Hey there, Kagome," Koga said cheerfully.

"Stay away you filthy demon!" Kagome threatened.

Koga's expression wasn't a furious one, but a hurt one. Here was Kagome, the woman he claimed as his mate, calling him a filthy demon.

"He called you Kagome, so could that be your name? Maybe you knew him," Hikari suggested.

"I guess it could be. It sounds familiar," Kagome agreed.

"Why, Kagome?" Koga whispered to her.

"Stop it! Who are you?" Kagome cried.

"I am the leader of our clan. I claimed you as my mate, remember?" Koga pleaded to the girl in front of him.

"I know it's been hard since you lost you memory, but do you recognize anything he's said?" Hikari inquired.

"You what? Did that mutt-face, Inu-trasha do this to you?" He growled.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

That one word got Koga really thinking. 'If Kagome doesn't remember anything and that half breed isn't around, then I may be able to take her back with me if I play my cards right.'

"You were taken from the clan and me by a stupid half breed who wanted you for your powers to sense jewel shards. The important thing is that I've found you, and you're safe, Koga said as he held her in a tight and reassuring embrace. He couldn't fight back the smile on his face as she began to hug him in return. She fell for the bait.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. I don't know what's going to happen next, so if I don't update for a while, bear with me. Bye-bye!


	2. The Kiss And The Witness

Haylo! I've finally figured out a rough plot! YAY! Now I can finish this story! Then again, the characters make the story; I just write down their actions and try to guide them in the right direction. Sometimes I don't even know what's going to happen and that sort of scares me...

Disclaimer: I don't own him yet...but I swear I will...

TO FORGET AND LOVE ANOTHER

Chapter 2

Inuyasha gradually opened his eyes to find himself in a hut. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his stomach prevented him from doing so. He felt like crap.

"Inuyasha, don't get up or your wounds might reopen," said a concerned Miroku to his left.

Glancing over, he saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo sitting beside him in bandages, while Hachi was fidgeting impatiently in the corner. He then noticed that Kagome wasn't in the hut.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone's faces went serious and they looked as though they felt sorry for the half demon.

"We have reason to believe Naraku has kidnapped her," Miroku answered.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted while jumping up despite the pain from his wound.

"We woke up disoriented earlier today and we were tending to your wounds when Shippo came, telling us that Kagome was taken," Sango told Inuyasha. "When we got to the place Shippo had lost his consciousness, we found her bow and arrows next to a puddle of blood, but no Kagome. If she had walked away, there would have been a trail of blood, so she must have been carried by someone,"

Inuyasha just sat there, thinking things over carefully. 'If Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku, then why would she have been bleeding? What would he want with her anyway? If there's still hope, I can trace her scent and follow it to Naraku's hideout. Then I can kill Naraku and save Kagome at the same time. I'll be killing two birds with one stone.' He thought.

Inuyasha took everybody by surprise as he suddenly walked out of the hut and bounded off in the direction they fought Naraku the other day. He forced himself on, even after his wound reopened and blood seeped through the bandages to his red, fire rat haori.

He would find and save Kagome if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

'Why do I feel so safe and protected in his arms?' Kagome wondered as she held the wolf demon.

"Koga," Kagome mumbled into his chest.

"You remember his name!" Hikari exclaimed.

Kagome just stared at the priestess unsurely. "He said his name earlier, didn't he?"

"No, so do you know what this means?" Hikari said. "It means that what he said must be true. You two knew each other,"

"I guess so," Kagome agreed as they hugged more tightly and definitely.

"Ginta and Hakkaku will be happy to see you. So will everybody else," Koga said to her. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead before adding one last thing. None of them will be as glad to have you back as I am, my mate," He whispered in her ear. "Let's go home,"

She smile and nodded as he scooped her up and into his arms and she waved goodbye to Hikari as Koga sped off in a swirl of dust. She still felt dazed and happy for remembering his name.

The travel from the village to the wolf den was short because of Koga's great agility. To the wolves, it was another day of relaxation until they saw Kagome in Koga's arms as he leapt out of the swirling dust to land on a boulder near the waterfall's base. Kagome had to squint as the mist from the waterfall brushed against her, cooling and refreshing her from the hot, dry afternoon.

"Hey guys, look who's come back," Koga announced to the wolf tribe.

"Long time no see," Ginta greeted as he jumped down from the ledge above them.

"Are you really back with us, sister?" Hakkaku's voice followed from the same grassy ledge.

"Of course I am. Would you be talking to me if I wasn't?" Kagome remarked.

"She got you there Hakkaku," Ginta added, resulting in a punch to the back of the head.

Growling, Ginta returned the punch and an all out brawl erupted.

Other wolf demons began to crowd around them and urge them on by chanting.

Koga was relieved by the distraction and gestured for Kagome to follow him on a walk.

He brought her into the forest again and led her to a clearing with a river running through it. The waters were fast and it was no doubt that it led from the waterfall at the den. Wild flowers were beginning to blossom on the other side, creating a beautiful scenic view.

"Oh, Koga, this place is gorgeous," Kagome gasped.

"I came here a lot when you were gone," Koga explained. "Its beauty reminded me of you,"

She felt hot as color crept onto her face at his flirtatious words, but eventually faded as the two of them gazed on at the scenery.

* * *

Inuyasha had found the blood that Sango had spoken of and followed Kagome's scent to a nearby village. The blood had been Kagome's and that caused Inuyasha to become overly concerned for her welfare.

He was led to an empty old hut that reeked of her blood, but stayed calm as he left the hut and continued to a larger building further into the village.

That's where he saw Kagome's school uniform hanging to dry on an old rope held up by a small tree and the corner of the building. He expected to see Kagome when he ran into the hut, but was crudely greeted by the village priestess instead.

"You have no right to be here, 'demon'," She spat at him.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha ordered.

"The priestess girl? She left with that wolf demon a little while ago," Hikari told him.

"Koga?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's the one. He claimed to be her 'mate' and took her before she could take her strange clothing," She spoke.

She was about to tell him about the memory loss, but he had already run out of the hut and into the forest in search of Kagome.

* * *

Koga and Kagome watched the river rushing beside the wild flowers and listened to the cheery birds chattering on the trees all around them. Everything was so soft and soothing that Kagome started to drift in and out of sleep. Her head was beginning to bob up and down slowly, jerking up when she felt unbalanced. Koga noticed this and gradually made walked up behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Kagome, have you ever thought about having pups?" Koga spoke softly into her ear.

"I told you, I don't remember anything from before today," She said roughly.

"Well, how about now? Would you ever want to have pups?" He corrected himself.

"I bet it would be wonderful, but I wouldn't want to until I got my full memory back. This is really hard on me right now," She replied.

Koga then turned her around so she was facing him and brushed his lips against hers momentarily. They gazed into one another's eyes intently before Koga arched his head down for another kiss.

This time, Kagome leaned in as well and the two of them stood together, eyes closed as they savored the moment. They were both oblivious to the rustle in the bushes and the scent of a half dog demon.

* * *

Inuyasha neared a clearing, intent on slaughtering Koga for bringing Kagome back to his den. Glancing at what stood before him in the clearing, all of the anger and worry in his heart was replaced by pain.

This was impossible. Did Kagome forget all about him? How could she kiss Koga like that?

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. To find out that it was all a dream. That they never lost to Naraku and Kagome was never separated from his side. He wanted to wake up in a tree and glance down at a sleeping Kagome.

But he couldn't wake up. This wasn't a dream. Such great pain couldn't possibly exist in a dream.

Kagome chose Koga over him and that was that. He had lost her. It was a miracle she hadn't left him sooner. After all the times he went after Kikyo, why wouldn't she choose Koga?

Not being able to bear the site any longer, Inuyasha turned and walked away with his broken heart, leaving a single tear to hit the grass in his wake.

* * *

Ha, ha, ha! I made it longer than last time! I am so great! I like fluff ideas and all, but I hate them when I write them. They sound too corny and stupid. I hope it wasn't that bad…I did let out a big sinister laugh when I wrote the part where Inuyasha has a breakdown. Good times...See-ya!


	3. The Pain In Forgetting

Haylo! Like everything in this damn world, the story has changed. Now, instead of the three page chapter, it's hell-a-long. At least I have D.N.Angel to listen to in my long typing hours.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot...I think.....

TO FORGET AND LOVE ANOTHER

Chapter 3

Inuyasha kept walking. He didn't care where he went or how long it would take to get there, as long as it was farther away from the couple in the clearing.

His feet had led him back to the outskirts of the village and before he could go elsewhere, a familiar scent of bones and earth filled his nose, followed by the deep and dark voice of his first love.

"I told you to come with me. I warned you of the pain that would engulf you if ever you not join me in hell. Do you reject your decision now, Inuyasha?"

"K-Kikyo," Inuyasha stuttered.

His face was filled with longing while hers was a mixture of malice and remorse. They stood and studied each other suspiciously before Inuyasha started to give in.

"I've made a decision. I will go to hell with you," He said softly.

"Inuyasha, stop," Miroku insisted from the village's direction. "You don't want to do this,"

"Shut up monk! You don't know what I want! You don't know what I saw," Inuyasha spat back.

"Inuyasha, don't go with her," Shippo squealed.

"Get lost," Inuyasha growled.

"But this is just a big misunderstanding! Kagome-" Shippo shouted as he ran towards the hanyou. He was cut off when Inuyasha picked him up and hurled the small kitsune into the air.

"I told you to get lost!" He exclaimed to the flying fox demon.

The throw wasn't very serious for Shippo merely expanded his body and floated back down to the group.

Since Shippo failed in convincing the hanyou, Sango stepped up to try.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. Kagome doesn't know what she's doing or even who she is. She lost her memory,"

"What do you mean?" He asked impatiently.

"Come with us back to the village and we'll explain in further detail," Miroku urged.

(A/N The gang got to the village so fast because they followed Inuyasha's trail on Kirara)

Excepting his request, Inuyasha followed them into the village, his curiosity getting the better of him. He left Kikyo at the village outskirts and with no trouble at all. He was much too worried about Kagome.

In the clearing

Koga and Kagome stood together in the open field. Neither of them had any idea that Inuyasha was even there at a time.

Koga finally tried to take advantage of the moment as his right hand began fumbling to loosen her red hakama while his left hand reached up and gradually slid her white haori off her right shoulder.

Realizing his gesture and intentions, Kagome pulled away from the wolf demon and took a few steps back.

"I told you, I'm not considering a family right now. I'd fell terrible if I became a mother and I barely even knew my name,"

Koga slowly advanced, closing the gap between the two of them before replying. "But the pup will still take about a year. Your memory is sure to come back by then,"

"Maybe," Kagome hesitated, giving into his persistence.

Bringing her into a strong embrace, he took in a long, deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent.

"That's not what I meant," She said sternly.

"Are you sure about that?" He breathed onto her neck, causing her to shudder.

As his lips touched her neck, her legs buckled beneath her and she fell softly and slowly to the grass and sat there in a dazed state.

Koga then knelt down beside her and continued to win her over.

Back in the Village

"He what?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Anger won't solve anything," Miroku soothed.

"Damn the bastard for putting his filthy, lying lips on Kagome like that!" Inuyasha shouted in outrage before bursting out of the hut and rushing back into the forest to find Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara just watched as the clothed door settled in its frame.

What was that all about?" Sango said while staring at where the half demon was only moments before.

"I've no idea," Shippo squeaked.

"It most likely has something to do with his jealousy of Koga and Kagome," Miroku inquired.

The others merely nodded in agreement.

In the meadow

Back in the forest, Koga leaned forward to kiss Kagome once again when he suddenly took scent of his rival. It seemed slightly old and there was a small trace of salt mixed in which made him chuckle maliciously. However, his joy was cut short when a fresh scent began to approach them, and this time it was not the scent of tears but the scent of rancor, searching for revenge.

Clutching Kagome tight, Koga picked them both up to a standing position and turn so he was looking at the tree line which the hanyou was sure to exit.

"Koga, what are you-?" Kagome began.

"He's back," Koga interrupted.

Taking the wolf demon's caution into consideration, Kagome plunged herself into fear. She knew little of the intruder and had no idea if he was really the enemy.

"Who?" She finally questioned.

"It's the half breed that took you from us before. He's extremely dangerous and sly. He'll do anything to take you back, so just stick close to me and I'll protect you,"

Right when he finished his false claims of Inuyasha, the said half demon emerged from the shrubbery, tetsusaiga in hand.

"Die you bastard wolf!" Inuyasha spat out as he charged towards the wolf demon holding Kagome.

Despite Inuyasha's attempt, Koga easily dodged his attack with his speed. Kagome hung her arms around the wolf youkai's neck as he carried her off to the side and away from the enraged hanyou.

"Give Kagome back!" Inuyasha shouted across the clearing.

"She doesn't want you, Inu-kuso, so get lost," Koga teased.

'Damn! He's practically dangling her in front of my face! He's gonna pay for what he's done!' Inuyasha thought to himself. "She doesn't even remember anything! How do you expect her to decide who she likes more you mangy wolf?" As he spoke, he closed the space between the three of them by advancing forward.

"Come on Kagome, we're leaving!" Inuyasha ordered as he grabbed her wrist to pull her away from Koga.

"Get away from me, half breed!" Kagome screamed in horror. At that moment, Inuyasha lost all reason to live. Those words hit him so hard that he couldn't even breathe. It hurt so bad that his body was numb. It was so familiar that he could almost smell the cherry blossoms when he was young. Like the days of his childhood.

Flashback Dun, dun, du-un! Dun, dun, du-u-u-u-u-u-un! (A/N Good old DNAngel Soundtrack's Eye Catch)

Inuyasha was walking down to the river to get some water for his mother so she could make some dinner when he heard someone sobbing nearby. He took in the scents from the direction of the sound and he could smell tears and cherry blossoms.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said nervously to the girl crying under a bridge at the riverbed.

The girl jumped in reflex and started running away from him.

"Wait, don't go! I won't hurt you. I just want to play," Inuyasha pleaded to the young girl.

The girl stopped abruptly and cautiously walked back towards the silver hair boy.

"Hi there, my name is Inuyasha," The boy spoke, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hello, I'm Ahiru Hasegawa," The girl greeted in return, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Wow, that's a pretty name," Inuyasha complimented. "A pretty name for a pretty girl with a pretty smell,"

Ahiru flushed at his flirtatious words and suddenly felt very funny and tingly inside. "Want to go play side and seek?"

"Sure," Inuyasha agreed.

"That's great! Nobody else wanted to play with me. That's why I was so sad,"

The two of them started to play hide and seek together. Ahiru counted while Inuyasha hid in the tree that she was counting at.

When she finally was able to reach ten, she began looking around the tree and nearby bushes and logs. She was about to look down by the river bank when she caught sight of something red in the tree.

"I found you!" She laughed, pointing to him up in the tree branches.

"You found me really fast. I thought that spot was fool proof," He said while hopping out of the tree and landing in front of her.

In playful gesture, the girl laughed and reached her hands out and tweaked his ears. She began to laugh even harder when she heard him purr and lean his head to the side.

"Guess what," Ahiru whispered. "It's your turn to count,"

After those words were said, she was off running, trying to find a good hiding place. "Don't go peeking, got that?"

She finally made her hiding place underneath the bridge and moments later, Inuyasha was done counting and beginning to search for her.

However, at that moment, Ahiru's mother was walking along the river bank, coming to call her in for dinner when she was Inuyasha. He was sifting through the different scents with his nose to the ground.

Her mother froze as she noticed her daughter hiding under the bridge the hanyou was sniffing beside.

Horrified, the mother watched Inuyasha getting closer and closer to Ahiru, but once he found her and shouted, "There you are!" she began to run forward, threatening the small boy.

"Get away from her, you filthy demon! You don't belong here!"

Scared and confused, Inuyasha backed away quickly to avoid the woman's fist.

"Mommy, stop it! He's my friend," Ahiru pleaded.

"That demon is not to trust. When you, let your guard down it will try to kill you," Her mother warned. "Don't ever even talk to them. They are worthless,"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Inuyasha fled.

End Flashback Dun, dun, du-un! Dun, dun, du-u-u-u-u-u-un! -

It was the same thing. The only he held in his heart was being set against him because he was half demon.

'You idiot, she doesn't remember you, she forgot all about everything you've done together." Inuyasha had a new found anger boiling inside of him. It was time he took it out on Koga. It was time to get revenge from that kiss.

Inuyasha became blinded by the rage and lashed out Koga several times, hitting the wolf demon almost every time.

"Kagome! Over there by the trees-" Koga called out in between hits. "A bow and arrow! Hurry, Ka--"

Before he could finish, he was thrown into a tree with a large gash in his stomach.

Kagome ran towards the said trees without any hesitation and found an old bow and a few scattered arrows.

She grasped onto the nearest arrow, inserted it into the bow and took aim at Inuyasha.

As she adjusted her aim, a rustle came from the bushes and both Ginta and Hakkaku sprung out to witness the events occurring in the small, once peaceful clearing.

"Look, it's Inuyasha!" Ginta shouted in panic.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered slowly.

As soon as the name escaped her lips, memories fled back to her. Sad memories, angry memories, and happy memories of her life flooded back to her. Memories of her life back in her own era, her life in the feudal era, and her life with Inuyasha.

The memories came so fast and unexpectedly that she let go of the arrow, and it flew forward, piercing through the hanyou's red fire rat haori and into his flesh.

He gasped in pain before stuttering out her name.

Following this was a regretful cry from Kagome that traveled through the forest for miles; sending land bound animals running and birds into the skies.

End Chapter 3

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I can just feel the love in the room! sigh lol! No, I really can! Meow! Byebye!


	4. Moonless Mayhem

Hey sorry! You guys must really hate me for leaving yous at such a cliffy for so long. I'll just get straight onto the story, I've kept you waiting for so long, and I bet you just want to read it...or maybe you didn't even read this part in the first place Oo.

Disclaimer: No Ownie! No ownie! No ownie!

TO FORGET AND LOVE ANOTHER

Chapter 4

The field was silent. For a moment everything the hanyou saw disappeared. Using all his strength, he crouched down and tried to pull the arrow out of his chest.

Kagome rushed over to his side as soon as her legs enabled her to, crying the entire way.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! How could I have-" Kagome sobbed.

"It's...okay..." Inuyasha strained. "It's...just a scratch..."

"Hurry lady Kagome! Pull out the arrow!" Came a small voice from the arrow. Looking more closely she noticed a tiny flee resting on the tip of the arrow.

"Myoga? Why are you?" Kagome started.

"There's no time! Pull out the arrow quickly! Lord Inuyasha may just be able to survive from the wound in his half demon form, but the sun is setting and it is nearly night!"

"Night? What are you..?" Kagome questioned, and then realization crushed down on her. Tonight was the night of the new moon.

Without any further thought Kagome grabbed onto the arrow firmly and pulled it out. The removal of the sharp stick embedded in his chest caused blood to squirt out and land on her cheek and nose.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring the blood on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now as for you, ya mangy wolf!" The half demon growled.

"Inuyasha, don't get up, you're bleeding!" Kagome cried out in alarm.

"It's nothing, really." Inuyasha managed to say between clenched teeth. It was quite obvious that he was in pain.

He had only begun to get up when he felt his body pulse. Glancing over to the east, he saw the last rays of sun disappear behind the trees and felt the pain in his chest increase to the point that he could barely breathe.

"Damn!" Inuyasha screamed out in pain as he crumbled to the dirt.

"Look at that pathetic mutt! He's on the ground after only one prick!" Koga exclaimed while getting up from the base of a tree and limping towards the couple in the pasture.

"Koga, just back off!" Kagome shouted at the approaching wolf demon.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have done what I have. I don't know what came over me." Koga apologized softly. "Let me make it up to you. Please Kagome."

"How could you possibly help right now?" Kagome spat through her tears.

Without explaining himself, Koga picked up Inuyasha and carefully placed him over his right shoulder and picked up Kagome with his left arm.

"Koga, what are you-" Kagome began.

"There are some herbs back at the den," He answered her, and with that said, Koga took off as fast as his shard filled legs could carry him. Even as the dust settled there was no movement from either Ginta or Hakkaku.

"Do you think all of this is our fault?" Ginta whispered.

"Most likely," Hakkaku replied quietly.

"Maybe we should go back and help."

"Yeah, we should."

They both sat there blinking for a few more minutes before Hakkaku spoke up again.

"What do you suppose will happen if they find out we're responsible for that?"

"Well probably be put on hunting duty for a year."

"And if we don't go back now?"

"Probably the same fate."

With that said the two of them burst out of the shrubs and rushed back to their clan.

Back at the den all the wolves and demons were huddled together, watching the excitement occurring just beyond the waterfall.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Koga, he's not answering!" Kagome screamed through her tears.

"I can't hear him breathing." Koga announced gravely, his ear near Inuyasha's mouth.

"No, he can't die! Not yet! Not because of me!" Kagome cried, throwing herself onto his chest, beside the arrow wound.

As she sobbed on him, she heard a faint thumping of his weakened heart.

"He's still alive! Koga, he's still alive!"

She moved up to his head and listened carefully for any signs of breathing, but heard none, so she cautiously pinched his nose shut with one hand and tilted his head up with the other.

"Kagome, what are you doing!" Koga panicked.

"He's not breathing so I need to try some CPR."

"What?" Koga questioned blankly.

"I have to breathe for him. Just watch." Kagome then put her lips over Inuyasha's mouth and exhaled into his lungs. She pulled away for a moment before repeating the procedure to the black haired, human Inuyasha.

She sat up and stared at him for about fifteen seconds and then once again attempted to make him breathe. This time Inuyasha spat up a mouthful of blood.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome said, concerned.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome inches from his face and Koga glaring hot-faced at him from behind her.

It took him a moment, but he soon realized that he had felt lips just before he had opened his eyes, and could still feel a damp, tingling sensation around his mouth.

"What happened?" Inuyasha mumbled. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to lay back down on the cave floor.

"Inuyasha, don't get up! You're badly wounded!" Kagome panicked in alarm.

Inuyasha attempted to speak, but only managed to cough up a mouthful of blood, which he spit to the ground near to Koga's feet, and let out a mumbled "mangy wolf" before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

"This isn't good." Kagome spoke under her breath while dabbing his forehead with a cold, damp rag.

"Let him go, he's just a stupid half breed." Koga muttered jealously.

Kagome didn't hear him because she was so absorbed in worry and panic. She wiped his forehead again then examined him closely. He was breathing, but his breaths came out in short, ragged gasps. He appeared to be very pale, almost a shade of blue, and Kagome knew it was from his severe loss of blood. Koga stood in the corner, staring in disgust at the human bleeding on the floor, wondering how she could love that harsh, rude, obnoxious excuse for a being. He could crush him like a bug at any moment, but that would hurt Kagome, and he would rather see her happy with that mutt, then broken, miserable and alone. But would she really be alone? He would be there for her, and she would fall in love with him instead.

Not if she saw him kill that stupid dog. She would hate him forever, unless of course she never saw him vomit the murder.

A malicious smile began to form on his face as numerous possibilities stormed in his head.

End Chapter 4

Well, I'm super sorry, summers coming though, and I will be writing a whole lot more from now on. When I'm not working on my Ayame costume of course. The fur doesn't work in my machine so I have to sew by hand, and it makes it hard to write at the same time.


	5. The Flower Of Death

sigh I enjoy writing these stories so much but I never have time to do so! I'm so pathetic.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, now on with the story!

TO FORGET AND LOVE ANOTHER

Chapter 5

Koga had a sure plan to rid of the pathetic mutt that was stinking up his den, now all he needed was to put the plan in motion. It was late at night, and everyone was already asleep aside from him and Kagome. He walked casually over to where she sat hovered over the half breed.

"Kagome, it's late and you looked tired." Why don't you wash up and rest for a while. I don't want you getting sick or anything." Koga whispered to her.

"I highly doubt I'd be able to sleep a wink when Inuyasha's in a state like this. It's too risky." Kagome replied, not once taking her eyes off Inuyasha.

"Well at least go freshen up. The hot spring is free right now. You'll feel a lot better and even relaxed once you've bathed for a bit, trust me. Inuyasha wouldn't like you getting sick over him would he?"

Kagome considered this and glanced over at the wolf demon beside her. "I guess you're right. Thank you for helping us like this Koga. I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"Not at all Kagome, I'm happy to help you in any way possible. I owe you. Besides, I don't usually sleep at night, so this will give me something to do."

Kagome tried to give him a smile, but her lips only trembled and her eyes began to water. She felt so responsible for everything and wished none of this ever happened. A tear finally rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away as she left towards the hot spring.

This was Koga's chance. Kagome was out of the way and everyone was asleep. He began to trace Inuyasha's throat with his claw, trying to figure out the best way to kill him. He could not mark him or Kagome would know it was him, and then it dawned on him. He would poison the mutt through his injury. He ran out of the cave as fast as his legs would go toward an old field he knew of, where poisonous flowers bloomed close to an old creek

He reached the field and spotted the flowers instantly. Their golden petals glimmered magnificently from the moistness of the old creek. The appearance was intended to lure its victims by its beauty, but Koga knew its real damage so he plucked the nearest one very cautiously and returned to the cave, making sure that he didn't inhale any of the flowers poisonous scent, for even a good whiff was powerful enough to kill a demon with a nose as strong as a wolf's.

When he reached the cave Kagome had still not returned from her bath so he rushed to gather some water to drop a petal into. While doing this however, Kagome returned and instantly caught sight of Inuyasha lying on the floor with nobody around watching over him. This enraged Kagome so much that she thought that she would kill the stupid wolf the next time she saw him. She rushed to Inuyasha's side and noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest. This filled her with so much relief that she began to relax a little. At that moment, Koga happened to walk back with the water.

"Koga! What the hell did you think you were doing by leaving him alone! I told you to watch him!" Kagome shrieked.

Koga was caught completely off guard and no words would leave his mouth, so in a last attempt he held out the bowl of water he prepared. Kagome just stared blankly at the bowl in his hands as if she'd never seen anything like it before. Finally Koga was blessed with the ability to speak and the false words flowed smoothly from his fanged mouth.

"The wound was starting to look a little infected so I figured that I should grab some water to clean it out. I put some ancient dry herb that I found stored in the cave. It's said that my ancestors used this herb centuries ago to aid the pack."

'Not a lie.' Koga thought to himself. 'It aided us by killing our enemies without them being the wiser.'

Upon hearing this Kagome's eyes lit up and she jumped up and ran to go hug Koga for his kindness towards Inuyasha. However when she ran to hug him her leg collapsed having had it fallen asleep from her kneeling on it, and she ran right into Koga's chest, knocking the bowl out of his hands and onto the floor. He tried to jump back in time but a portion of the herbed water landed on his leg. Cursing himself he turned to make sure Kagome was untouched. Luckily for him she had landed on the other side of him and only suffered a scuffed elbow, which she was rubbing gingerly. Her eyes then began to fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry Koga! You must have gone through so much trouble to get that herb and I screwed everything up! I'm such an airhead!"

"No Kagome, believe me. It was nothing. I don't mind at all." Koga coaxed while helping her up. He winced as he put pressure on the leg that was splashed. Looking down he noticed a small scratch on his ankle, which was most likely caused by the fall. The herb must have gotten in and already started to take effect on him. "Sorry Kagome but I just remembered something I forgot to do. I'll be right back."

With that said Koga rushed out of the cave and jumped into the river just past the waterfall. He hoped that by doing this his wound would be cleansed enough to heal properly. Already he could see his ankle beginning to grow purple from the poison entering his veins.

The wolf demon numbly climbed up the riverbank, being cautious as not to put pressure on his wound. He sat there on the bank cursing silently for messing up so badly. The plot was so simple. So flawless. How could he have done that?

The pain in his ankle finally began to go away after about twenty minutes of sitting by the embankment, but the color still remained very vividly around the cut's surface. He had to head back to the den. It was getting late. He got up slowly and started back toward the waterfall. He'd just have to tell her that he got clipped by a poisonous plant or insect; anything to keep her from getting suspicious. On the way back Koga brainstormed about any other way he could get rid of the stupid half breed keeping him from his love, then it hit him. The plan was foolproof. Inuyasha would surely be a goner by sunrise.

End Chapter 5

There, that's gotta be the fastest I've updated in forever! It wasn't even that fast either. Neh, faster right? Now onto Dreaming Down That Old Dirt Road again. I'm so pumped for this one! It's gonna be so much fun!

Oh, and if anybody likes Youtube, they can check out my cheap attempt to make videos. My account is KristenRose028 and the only really good video is Idiot Boyfriend. It's a must watch if you want a good laugh! Ja!


End file.
